Be careful what you wish for
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud has dreams like just everyone else and one night makes a wish. The only problem is that he soon learns the hard way that really you should be careful what you wish for. Set in the CC world. Rated M -WARNING!- Has Yaoi with mild violence/domination.


**WARNING! - This story is not like my normal ones and while the more mature aspect of it is consensual Sephiroth does get a little rough on Cloud and it's not a lovey-dovey happy ending for the pair. Please consider this before you read it and don't hate me, y****ou have been warned.**

**Also - it is NOT part of the 4WS so for all the people who have PM'ed recently and talked about the latest instalment with me - this is not it. I am still working on that one I promise, it's just become a bit more complicated and is taking a little longer to get done with real life interrupting all the time.**

_Side note (for anyone who's interested): __I actually wrote this story at Christmas when I had that horrible chest infection and was feeling a little sorry for myself as I suffered with very high temperatures, a constant lack of oxygen and the side effects of high dosage antibiotics. At the time I wasn't feeling confident enough to post it and so saved it in a 'look at me later' folder which I then forgot about and only found recently while tidying up all the folders on my PC. Even then I must confess to being hesitant to post it because it was so different to my normal fic's and it's only thanks to the reassuring words of Brunette S Angel that I got the confidence to dig it out properly and add it to my online collection. _

_I have of course gone through it and edited/made corrections where I spotted errors, but please remember I wasn't well when writing it and so if it's not very good you can blame it on that._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the ideas and thank Square Enix for creating the characters featured in this story._

* * *

**Be careful what you wish for.**

Cloud was alone, his pitiful life full of nothing more than mundane lessons and repetitive duties. The glamorous life of a soldier which he strived for was still a distant dream, as he tried to survive the tiresome and demoralising life of a cadet. In fact the more the blonde thought about it he realised that 'survive' was probably a good way of describing it, because that was how it was for him. Each day he got up and did what was expected, the daily routines being instilled into them through words and physical torture. Sure the sergeants liked to call it combat training, stamina development or endurance building, but the cadet knew better. It always left him exhausted and weary, the constant berating slowly chipping away at his confidence and making him even weaker. If that wasn't bad enough there were also his so called comrades to contend with, the other cadets who were supposed to be his peer's and support in these experiences. The evil mocking cadet's that instead of helping him only made his life harder, their teasing jeers and humiliating pranks making his life even more of a misery. Cloud sighed as he gently rubbed his arm again, the injured limb protesting the touch as he brushed over the bruise hidden beneath the material of his shirt. He still wasn't sure when the pranks had turned physical or when they had decided that emotional pain wasn't enough, just that at some point it had.

So this was why he found himself alone, sitting beneath a tree near the training field. It wasn't that he was hiding from them, because strong soldier potentials never hid. No he was simply here to regroup and gather his senses in preparation for what was to come, giving himself some time and space to prepare for whatever might be next. The cadet looked up at the evening sky and realised that the sun was setting, the orange glow changing to different shades of yellow, red and pink as it descended towards the horizon. A deeper sigh escaped pale pink lips as the blonde realised that he would have to go back now, that dinner was being organised and after that curfew would be called. Choosing to stay a little longer, knowing that his presence would not be missed, the cadet stayed to watch the sky darken and the night's sky take hold of the world.

Thoughts drifted through the cadet then, images of sunsets in faraway lands and battles which might be fought in ShinRa's name. Cloud knew he was unlikely to see much of the world, not unless he could make it as a soldier. Unfortunately that plan was not going so well and now it looked like he was going to be nothing more than standard infantry, his useless existence probably ending as an insignificant and unnoticed causality on a battle field. The blonde pulled in frustration at the grass near his feet, the tightly clenched fingers ripping a few blades from the ground before tossing them to the wind. With the drifting pieces of greener went his rising irritation, the light breeze carrying away the self-destructive disappointment and replacing it with the feelings of tired weariness once more.

The truth was that there was something else bothering Cloud a little more now, as his hopes and dreams began to seem even further away and made the emptiness within him seem deeper than before. It wasn't just the feeling that he was alone in this place anymore, that other than a first class soldier who had recently become his mentor he had no friend to turn to at times like these when it all seemed too much. What really cut deep into the cadet's chest and made it ache was another dream, a wish if you like, another thought running though his mind now as he contemplated his possible demise at such a young age. Inside his head there were whispering prayers each time he saw either of them, a simple desire to experience one thing before his time came, to feel and know of a pleasure he had yet to experience in life before it was too late.

But however much his body craved them Cloud understood that the chances were slim to non-existent, the reality causing a small self-chastising and pained smile to form on his soft lips. But the cadet was not foolish enough to give up on some dreams, his head tilting backwards to look up at the heavens in search of the first star in the approaching darkness, a faintly spoken chant escaping his heart as it was given a voice for the single speck of light to hear.

_**Star light, star bright**_

_**The first star I see tonight.**_

_**I wish I may, I wish I might**_

_**Have the wish I wish tonight.**_

The small star shone brightly as the cadet closed his wistful blue eyes, the blonde's youth and innocence even more apparent as his silent wish drifted up towards its radiance within the night's sky.

Cloud opened his eyes and smiled at himself for being so foolish, for allowing a childish idea to give him hope when he knew there was none. The fact was he had no real chance of his wish coming true, that neither of the two men who caused his pulse to race or filled his mind with inappropriate thoughts were about to suddenly do as a lowly cadet wanted. The blonde sighed again as his body slumped back against the tree, knowing that one object of his desire was currently unavailable and the other was just way out of his league. Cloud pushed himself off the floor and dusted down his uniform before moving away, his thoughts once more drifting over the raven haired soldier and the mighty general. He knew that the chances of being with them were just a dream, that he was only just friends with one and not even known by the other. However the cadet couldn't help but feel that there would never be anyone else who could affect him as they did, just the idea of either of them holding his body in an intimate embrace making the material of his trousers become tighter. Cloud coughed and shifted his body to relieve the pressure, reminding himself that there was no chance of it happening, his thoughts once again returning to the more depressing ones from earlier and dampening his mood. Almost at once the warmer more enjoyable sensations were washed away by the reality of life, the more believable expectation that he was probably going to die a painful death on the battle field while still very young and still very much a virgin.

Unknown to Cloud he was not the only one making his way back past the training field, as the might general Sephiroth moved across the open expanse drawing in the nights air to calm his nerves. He had just been subjected to another one of Hojo's experiments and the evil scientist had administered something, an injection which at the time hadn't affected him, which was now causing no end of problems. The general moved through the compound keeping his head bowed low so that no one would meet his eyes, the pupils now glowing brightly as the mako within them burned with liquid fire. It was not just his eye which were concealed by the downwards tilt of his head, his long silver hair also helping to conceal the bulge currently residing between his legs. Sephiroth growled as the tight leather of his trousers rubbed against the swelling, the highly aroused flesh craving more as it continued to throb demandingly. He knew what his body desired, understood what would help to relieve the problem, but had no one to assist him with such a personal issue. It was therefore a pleasant surprise to see the blonde haired cadet who always caught his eye currently making his way across the field, the young man clearly lost deep in thought and very much alone.

Cloud didn't know what had hit him, the slight rush of air passing over his body as the general suddenly appeared beside him emerging like a ghost from the shadows. The cadet let out a small squeak of surprise and jumped back, the actions drawing an amused smile for the general's delicate lips.

"Going somewhere?" Sephiroth purred, his need now finding strength above social niceties.

"I'm ...I'm ..." Cloud stammered, his voice faltering as his eyes connected with the generals.

Bright blue spheres met with glowing green, the mako within shining with a light of its own as the general stared back. Cloud could feel the intensity of the gaze and knew it was not anger which flowed beneath the surface. Instead the cadet could feel something more primal lurking, the scent of heat and desire filing the air, the sense of want emanating from the general's body. The blonde couldn't think let alone speak as the world fell away and he was dragged onto those eyes, his body being stirred by that raw need which burned only for him.

Sephiroth smiled faintly as he smelt the blonde's arousal, knew that the cadet would willingly give what he wanted based on how he was now reacting. The general didn't even ask or give warning, simply picking the lithe figure up and moved them both towards the equipment shed across the field. He knew it was not the best place for this, understood that more comfortable surroundings could be found, but his desire to take the cadet was now in control and nothing else seemed to matter. He slammed the door shut behind them as soon as they had entered and pinned the smaller body against the far wall, his sense of control slipping a little as he took in the shocked and excited look on the angelic face before him.

Cloud gasped in surprise as his body collided with the cold hard surface, his senses only just catching up with him to realise that they were no longer standing outside. The cadet drew in a shaky breathe as green eyes now bore into his own, the blinding light forcing heat to flood his body and a pressure to form in his trousers once more.

"I..."Cloud began, before a hand suddenly closed around his throat silencing the words.

"Do not speak." Sephiroth ordered, his voice now filled with a predatory growl.

The cadet whimpered in acknowledgement of the order and remained silent, the sensation of such strong fingers wrapped around his throat feeling both exciting and terrifying. Cloud knew that there was strength in those hands, that if he disobeyed the general could simply crush his wind pipe of snap his neck like a twig. In truth the knowledge was just plain scary, and he knew that he should have been afraid, yet somehow the idea at being at this man's mercy was also very stimulating for the now trembling blonde. Cloud's eyes remained locked with Sephiroth's as he felt the buckles on his belt and harness being yanked undone, as the clasps were wrenched open and his shoulder pads were allowed to fall to the floor. He could still see the lust which burned deep within the green pools of fire, knew that there was something similar now reflected in his own eyes and shivered as Sephiroth's hand moved up under his shirt to touch the bare skin underneath.

The general wanted control of this moment, demanded obedience like never before from one of his cadets. The hand around the boy's neck had been a surprise even to him, but the reaction it had created was more than arousing as the blonde surrendered to him. Sephiroth felt his hands moving over the uniform straps, his eyes never leaving the cadet's as his fingers worked to ride the blonde of his clothes. He silently cursed ShinRa for making their cadet's wear so much, the thought being dismissed almost a second later as the unnecessary items were quickly removed and discarded to the floor. The blonde's skin was even softer than he had expected and the general growled in delight as his fingers traced over such sweet innocent flesh. The sensitive tips quickly began tracing the contours of developing muscles hidden beneath the shirt and Sephiroth hummed in approval, as the cadet shivered in pleasure.

Cloud barely had time to register that the grip around his neck was gone before his connection with Sephiroth's eyes was broken, the material of his top blocking his view as it was roughly yanked up over his head. A short gasp of surprise escaped the cadet's lips when his hands were suddenly clasped together and forced up over his head, the action being protested by his shoulders as they were forced to move up and backwards too quickly. Cloud bit back the small cry of pain which threatened to be heard, instead clenching his teeth together and letting some of it out as a small hiss. He kept his head turned away then, unable to meet the general's eyes, in case the man now saw him as being unworthy of his attention for showing weakness. To the cadet's surprise the grip around his wrists only tightened, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip as the crushing hold ground the joints together and forced his body to stretch out even further.

Sephiroth watched with glee as the blonde fought to remain silent as ordered, the young man clearly in some discomfort now but unwilling to go against the command. He felt his body respond with a pulsing need as the cadet's body shuddered again, as the pale expanse of skin before him tried to adjust itself to the new position. The general knew he had the blonde's body pulled up as far as it would go and understood that his controlling hold gave the cadet very little choice in what was happening. It was therefore a pleasure to know that this dominance was also exciting the creature before him, that his want and need to control was being accepted. He could sense the lust and desire rolling like waves from the blonde's body, could hear the frantically beating heart and small shallow gasping breaths which indicated the cadet's own need. But Sephiroth quickly found his eyes drifting to another part of the glorious body, the undeniable arousal trapped within the confines of Cloud's trousers catching his gaze as it travelled over the lithe frame. The general smiled to reveal the edges of white teeth, as a primal look filled his eyes, his free hand already moving towards the only belt buckle which still remained.

The cadet gasped and drew in a shuddering breath as Sephiroth's hand brushed over his concealed erection, the pressure of the caress revealing it to be intentional and not an accidental touch. Cloud quickly tried to silence the panting breathes but this only seemed to make them louder, as the general's powerful hand loosed the belt and fastenings of his trousers and smooth fingers worked their way beneath the material.

"Oh Gaia."Cloud gasped, the breath catching in his throat as the hands around his wrists and now his aroused flesh both tightened.

"I said don't speak." Sephiroth growled in a heated warning, his voice now deep and filled with an undeniable hunger.

Cloud quickly nodded his head to show that he understood and would obey, the unspoken threat within the words giving him a reason to keep his lips pressed tightly together as he began to breathe desperately through his nose.

"Good." The general concluded, his grips on the cadet's body loosening slightly.

Sephiroth watched the blonde intently as he began to massage the swollen flesh in his hand, the cadet's body visible twitching in response to the firm caresses while he struggled to remain silent. The general felt a rush of strength that he had never felt before, his body craving more obedience, more control, more power over the world and all the people in it. He growled again as the desire to take the blonde flowed through him, his mind barely holding itself in place to remind him that he couldn't have the cadet without preparing him first. There was nothing in this place which would be good enough to slicken the boy's body, nothing which would make his entry into the tight space easier. A sudden idea struck the general as the cadet's breath hitched again and the wet sensation of pre-cum played across his fingers, the blonde's hard length already so close to release it was leaking precious fluid. Sephiroth smiled and even to the people who knew him it was a wicked grin, his intentions to make the cadet disobey his order to stay quiet growing stronger.

Cloud held on with everything he had, his body already lost to a sea of emotions as the general continued to stroke along the highly aroused flesh. Sephiroth's slender hands working the quivering erection with controlled skilled motions which had Cloud gasping and fighting not to make a sound. The cadet had never imagined it would be like this, that his body would react so strongly to another man's touch, that his first time would actually be with the man of his dreams. Well one of them anyway. The blonde gasped as the grip around him tightened and became more forceful, the motions somehow smoother now and the sensation of a slickness between them making the cadet's breathe catch in his throat. Cloud knew what that liquid meant, understood from his pounding heart and coiling muscles that he was dangerously close. He ground his teeth together as the tightness grew and his erection began to pulsate with need, the orgasm rushing towards him and unstoppable now. He fought to stay quiet as his breaths became more desperate, as his boy bucked uncontrollably between the wall and the general's hand.

The general felt a sense of triumph as the cadet's control finally broke, as the blonde's voice cried out his pleasure as his seed spilled from his body. Sephiroth drew in the scent of Cloud's release as if it were expensive perfume or fine wine, the aroma only heightening his own needs as he felt the smaller body convulse against him. He drew his hand up the throbbing mass of swollen flesh as it continued to twitch in pleasure, making sure to collect as much of the warm white liquid between his fingers as possible. He smiled with a sense of satisfaction that he now had something to prepare the boy with.

There was a world somewhere beyond Cloud's sense, he was sure of that. But right now all the cadet could hear was the pounding of his heart and all he could see where the bright stars which flickered in his vision. Nothing in his wildest dreams had ever come close to this experience, his imagination barely touching at the real sensations of what had just happened. The blonde was still gasping in deep breathes of air when he felt the grip on his wrist disappear, and was vaguely aware of an arm wrapping around his waist, before he was suddenly lifted and moved. Cloud gasped in surprise as he suddenly found himself bent forward over an equipment box, his chest being pressed down onto the hard surface while his backside was now sticking out behind him. The cadet felt a rush of something course through his body, perhaps fear, perhaps excitement, he wasn't sure. All Cloud knew was that when he tried to turn around to look behind him the hand on his back pressed down firmer, the strength of the man holding him down once again making itself very obvious.

"Stay still." Sephiroth ordered, his voice even deeper as it continued to hold the predatory tone.

The cadet knew he was to remain silent as well and so turned his head back towards the front, the new position allowing his upper body to lie flat against the storage crate where he'd been placed. Cloud could still feel his heart racing wildly in his chest, could still feel the trembling muscles in his body, and knew that this experience was not yet over. It wasn't a surprise when a strong foot moved between his legs, forcefully nudging his own feet apart. Nor was it a surprise when a hand once more delved below the waist band of his trousers. What did make the blonde's breathe catch in his throat was where the hand had gone down, the curled up fingers brushing over his backside as they moved down towards their goal. Cloud barely had time to register where Sephiroth's digits were going before he felt the first finger enter his body, forcing its way deep inside him. The pain was like nothing the cadet had experienced before and he couldn't stop the small cry escaping his lips, as the muscles within him clenched down instinctively against the intruding body part.

The general paused momentarily, his hand still buried down within the cadet's trousers, his finger still embedded deep within the blonde's body. He knew that the sound he heard had been one of pain and that was the only thing which had managed to stop him from continuing the assault. Somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind there was still a part of him that had control and a desire to not harm the boy. Sephiroth couldn't understand why this part of him existed, couldn't explain why a small part of him still refused to take what he wanted. He could only rationalise that there was something important about this cadet that made him not want to break the boy, something which kept him from completely losing himself to the burning need that Hojo had created in him. Thoughts of the deranged scientist only added to enrage the general and he now forced the thoughts from his mind and turned his attention back the blonde sprawled out in front of him. He quickly withdrew his finger, ignoring the small restrained sound of pain it produced in the cadet, and quickly slicked the fingers together before pushing it back in again. He grinned as the digit went in easier this time, the blonde's own bodily fluids making the assault easier.

Cloud could taste blood in his mouth and knew he had bitten down on the inside of his cheek instead of crying out again. The finger's sudden entry had been unexpected, it had also been too hard and too quick for his body to adjust in time. The cadet had barely got his breath back and steadied his nerves before the intruding body part was removed, the withdrawal being almost as painful as the entry. Cloud gasped and his face screwed up in pain as the invading pressure started again, his body instinctively tightening around the slick object which forced its way inside him once more.

"It will be much easier if you relax." Sephiroth informed the blonde, his voice somewhere between an order and a warning.

Cloud remained silent as he continued to stare away from the general, not daring to look back at the silver haired man behind him. Instead the cadet did as he had been instructed and took a deep breath to steady himself, then slowly let the air out as he focussed on making the muscles relax. The pressure began to ease almost instantly and while he could still feel the bruising of the initial entry it was indeed less painful. In fact, now that he had allowed his body to accommodate the general's finger the sensation was starting to feel surprisingly good. A small moan of pleasure made its way up the cadet's throat and out of his mouth before he could stop it and the blonde tensed in fear of how Sephiroth would react. To Cloud's surprise the sound was not punished as he had expected, but instead taken as a sign to add an extra finger to the one already working within him. The cadet bit down on his cheek again as the pressure increased for a second time and felt the muscles of his opening being stretched and prepared. He focused on his breathing as his body was played with, as the general moved the digits skilfully to make him ready for something much larger.

Sephiroth was fighting his own battle at this point, his urges to strip the blonde and mount him right away still waging a war against his need to make the entry as painless as possible. He still didn't know why it was important to not hurt the boy, his mind having shut down long ago to more primitive instincts. He had silently cheered at the moan which was heard escaping the cadet's body and quickly added a second finger to hurry the preparation. He felt the warm muscles respond to the increased size, felt the tight grip as he was initially refused entry, and ignored it all in his pursuit to make the body ready for him. He hummed in approval as Cloud began to breathe carefully beneath him, the cadet now forcing his body to relax again and clearly starting to enjoy the attention he was being given. Sephiroth increased his motions within and against the blonde's opening, his fingers moving in and out while pushing and stretching the entrance to make it more forgiving of what was to come. He could now feel the body beneath him trembling, the lithe frame twitching and drawing in gasping breaths each time his fingers brushed over the cadet's prostrate. The general grinned as the blonde's body convulsed again, the upper torso pinned down unable to move, but the lower part now pushing back against his hand.

Cloud was once again becoming lost to his own desire, his initial fear and hesitation being washed away by the waves of excitement and need. The cadet knew he no longer had blood in his veins but liquid fire, the kind which burnt through his very soul and filled his groin with heat. Cloud moaned again as he felt his body responding to the general's touches, the spent flesh between his legs becoming firm once more as it was stimulated back to life. The cadet gasped as another jolt of electricity shot through his limbs, barley catching his breath before Sephiroth's fingers thrust over that special place within him again. Once more the blonde could only marvel at how poor his imagination had been at envisioning this moment, how much his wet dreams had left out as they had given him but a taste of the real thing. Cloud shuddered as the general began to focus on that sweet spot more, the slim fingers working the same place till his body was bucking uncontrollably in pleasure.

As a result the cadet barely noticed it when a third finger was added, his mind lost to a wondrous place of bright light and glistening stars as he was stimulated from both in front and behind. There was no words to describe the sensations which flowed through him as the blonde struggled to stay quiet, the way his trousers had ridden up at the front under Sephiroth's manipulation of his body so that the swollen flesh between his legs was now caught in the rough material. Cloud barley held back the groan which formed within him as the pressure grew, his erection straining painfully against the item of clothing as his hips were repeatedly forced forwards and up against the box he was bent over. The steady and powerful wave like motions causing the trapped hard length to be rubbed and massaged in time with the thrusting motions impaling his tender flesh, the overload of sensations making the muscles deep within him begin to coil in that wonderfully familiar way again.

Sephiroth suddenly stopped his advances on the cadet's body, as his senses picked up the subtle signs of the blonde's approaching release. He noted the way Cloud's scent had changed, the sweat soaked body giving off the intoxicating aroma of lust and heightened arousal. He also noted how the pale skin was flushed, even more so than it had been before, and how the muscles beneath that smooth skin were now tensing in excitement. But what really gave away the cadet's perilous state was his breathing, the shallow panting gasps for air becoming deeper and further apart, the blonde clearly holding his breath in anticipation of the coming pleasure. The general knew that the body was ready for him now, understood from all these signs that he could take that he wanted. He quickly removed his hand from where it was held within the confines of the cadet's trousers and then in one swift motion pulled the loosened material down past the blonde's knees. He growled in pleasure as the action presented a very exposed and prepared body, his own arousal now throbbing demandingly to be let free of its confines.

Cloud gasped as the fingers suddenly withdrew, his body actually protesting their departure now that they had come to enjoy the exciting touches which were being given. He had hardly caught his breath when the cold night air wrapped itself around his lower body, the very private parts of his smaller frame no longer covered by his uniform and displayed for the world to see. The cadet's breath catch in his throat as he began to panic slightly at the vulnerability of his position, as the realisation of what was about to happen hit him. Cloud tried to lift himself up to turn around, squirmed his body to one side to look behind him, but the hand on his back pressed down firmly crushing his chest into the wooden surface beneath it.

"Stay still." Sephiroth ordered, his voice hard and commanding in the cadet's ears.

Cloud did as he was told and stayed still, his body now trembling in both fear and excitement as he heard the sounds of buckles and fastenings being undone behind him. The cadet closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as the sensation of something warm and hard pressed up against his rear, the general's erection gliding past the opening of his body in a silent tease.

"It would be best to relax." Sephiroth informed the blonde, his words firm but also holding a hint of concern which Cloud didn't miss.

The cadet nodded and adjusted his body to make it relax, the general's hold on him slackening a little to make it possible. Cloud drew in a slow breath and let it out, curling his arms against his sides and clenching his hands tightly to form two small fists. When he was ready the blonde nodded again, still not daring to speak and ruin what was happening between them. He felt Sephiroth move back away from him then, drawing in a deep breath as he felt the great man position himself against the entrance of his body. Cloud fought to relax as the hot firm head of swollen flesh press against his opening, as it began to move forward past the initial ring of muscle and carry on forcing its way deeper into him. The general didn't pause to give the blonde time to accept him properly, nor did he hesitate as the muscles clenched in obvious protest to the intruding mass being forced along the tight passage. The cadet bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to breath, gasping and panting slowly as he willed his body to accept the hard length which was slowly filling him.

Sephiroth's body burned with a red hot fire which was more intense than the sun, his erection pulsating with pleasure as it was surrounded by the tight gripping heat of the Cloud's body. But unlike the cadet he felt no restraint in voicing his joy and moaned in satisfaction at the feeling of the muscles which fought him, happily relishing in the way they spasmed and rippled against his swollen flesh almost caressing it in their vice like grip. In the back of his mind he knew that the blonde should not be resisting him like this, that the opposing muscles meant the cadet was going to feel pain from this experience. That small part of him cried out again in frustration shouting words at him that he could no longer hear above the roar of his need for release. He paid enough attention to it to move slowly, carefully pushing in until he was embedded to the hilt within then smaller body. He moved his grip to Cloud's hips and waited for only a moment, his fingers tightening their hold on the narrow waist as he give the cadet a brief chance to adjust. The body beneath him had barely begun to relax, the blonde finally surrendering to the intrusion deep inside him, when Sephiroth began to pull out again. He held the slim frame steady, keeping the blonde firmly in place, as he drew himself out to almost the very end. In one swift motion the general entered the tight passage again, his hard length pushing up and into the gripping heat once more. He moaned his own pleasure as the body beneath him bucked, the cadet reacting instinctively to the invading force, then pulled back to do it all over again.

Cloud lay panting as the general stilled behind him, the man's body pressed up against his backside as his manhood remained buried deep inside. The cadet could feel his body responding with mixed emotions, the heat, want and desire still running through his body while now his senses were also responding to the pain. He had known it would be uncomfortable, had expected there to be some hurt as that part of another man's anatomy was made to go somewhere it wasn't intended for. Yet he had not been prepared for the intense stretching and bruising feeling which now accompanied his pleasure. The feeling of something which was too long, too thick and overall just too damn big now taking up residence in his small body. Cloud gasped as Sephiroth pulled out, as the muscles were allowed to resume their rightful place and announced their hurt. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse when the general paused again, the round head of the man's erection still held tightly in place by his own body. The cadet suddenly knew what was coming, felt it as the hands on his waist tightened their hold, sensed it as Sephiroth moaned heatedly behind him. Cloud cried out in both pleasure and pain as his body was filled with that swollen flesh again, the abused muscles fighting the processes and causing the burning ache to be reborn, while at the same time his hips pushed back to take in more as the general managed to brush over that sweet spot deep within him.

Sephiroth thrust against the blonde's body with a few restrained pushes, his control barely holding as the muscles finally began to give way to him. He knew that it was because of where he was focusing his entry and fought to keep the angle going, so that the cadet's cries would no longer be tainted with pain. The general still didn't know why it was important that the blonde enjoyed this experience, but now that Cloud was accepting his presence he didn't care. Sephiroth stopped holding back as the body beneath him began to tremble, as the cadet's panting breaths became more demanding of air and his heart began to race within his chest. The general quickened his pace as the blonde's body began to react favourable to the thrusting motions, his smaller frame moving back to meet the powerful actions being forced upon and within it. That primal feeling was back again, that need to take what he wanted and be done with the cadet, who was now simple a means to an end. Sephiroth tightened his hold and knew that the boy was close, the flushed skin and change in breaths showing he was close. Grinning wildly the general moved harder and faster, pounding his body into the smaller one beneath him, wanting to feel that crushing grip around his hard length as the cadet came. The desire to find his own release burned through him demandingly and Sephiroth knew just how to break the cadet's last ounce of control.

Cloud was once again drowning in a sea of excitement and raging hormones, his body a living breathing ball of need as the general continued to attack his senses. The firm flesh between Sephiroth's legs was now forcing its way deeper into his body, the motions becoming harder and faster as they pounded against and within him. The cadet moaned and gasped loudly as each thrust rammed over that place deep inside him which had him seeing stars, the one spot which stole his breath and pushed him even closer towards release. The blonde felt his breath hitching and screwed his eyes together as the heart-stopping blissful pressure began to build, his hands screwing up into even tighter fists and causing the blunt nails to dig in and leave crescent moons imprinted into the small palms. It was only when a strong hand wrapped itself around his own throbbing erection that the cadet lost control, that the pulsating need between his legs was forced to spill it's fluid over skilled fingers once again. Cloud cried out as the orgasm ripped through him, the general's firm stroking motions unyielding in their demand to drain his body dry. The cadet felt his throat being torn as the sounds continued to spill from his mouth, the demand on his spent flesh becoming mixed with the feeling of being filled as Sephiroth also found release from their merging.

The general cried out as the blonde's body snapped like a bow strong, the smaller frame convulsing beneath him as he continued to plunder the young flesh. He rode the cadet's pleasure as the boy's body climaxed in his hands, as the cadet's seed escaped and coated his fingers in the hot liquid of his release. Sephiroth growled as the muscles deep within the blonde began to pull on his body, the strong uncontrollable spasms grasping his pulsating flesh and drawing it further into the warm passage. He let his own control go then, allowed himself to take the pleasure he wanted, gave himself over to his own needs. The sound which escaped the general's body was almost that of a roar, his primal instincts taking him to a place where only feeling mattered. Sephiroth closed himself off to rational thought as he felt his own orgasm tear through him, as his swollen flesh began to throb and fill the warm space deep within the cadet's body with his seed.

Cloud's cries became horse and broken as his throat finally gave out, his breath also faltering as he fought desperately to draw precious air into his lungs. He could feel the evidence of Sephiroth's orgasm as it flowed within him, the hot liquid letting him know that the man had found release even though he continued to pound himself against the now bruised opening. It was as if the general desired to fill the blonde with every last ounce of his seed, his pulsating flesh always hitting that sensitive spot as he thrust forward making the cadet's body writhe beneath and against him.

Eventually the rocking motions became less forceful as both cadet and general finally gave into their spent bodies needs to stop. For a few minutes they remained merged together, silent and unmoving, Sephiroth still impaled deep within Cloud as they let their frantically beating hearts calm. Neither was able to speak though gasping breaths and both began to feel the cool night air as it played across their sweat soaked bodies.

The general moved first, his withdrawal from the cadet's body resulting in a small moan of pain from the blonde. He grabbed at a spare soldier uniform shirt, which was lying discarded in the shed, and used it to quickly clean himself. It was only as he was refastening his own clothes that he looked over at the young boy still bent over the storage chest. The pale body continued to tremble slight as it lay spent on the hard wooden surface, the cadet's face still turned away as he continued to breathe deeply. Sephiroth could still feel the warm glow of his body as it remembered the sensation of being buried deep inside that youthful flesh. He smiled with a twisted curve of his features as the evidence of his pleasure began to leak from the cadet's opening, the white liquid tinted pink as it mixed with the small amount of blood from his forceful entry. Again that small voice in the back of his head yelled that he should have been more careful, but once more the stronger more dominant part of him pushed it away. The animal within him taking pride in his achievements, the primal instincts feeling joy at seeing his marks on the blonde's body. Enhanced mako eyes took in the sight as if drinking a fine wine, the green glowing spheres noting every bruise and blemish which now marked the perfect soft skin. His mind catalogued not only the scent of the boy's spent pleasure but also his blood, carefully adding it to the visual imagery of each bruise including the palm shaped hand print on the cadet's back.

"Clean yourself up and get back to the barracks." Sephiroth ordered, his lust now sated and only a power crazed force left to speak.

He didn't wait to hear the cadet's reply, no longer having a use for the boy, and threw the soiled rag down at the blonde's feet before turning away to leave. He paused briefly in the open door way to look back, one last word of warning passing his lips before he left.

"It would benefit you greatly to speak of this to no one."

Cloud heard the door shut behind him and knew that the general was gone, could hear it in the silence which now descended over him, could feel it in the way the air no longer felt hot and heavy on his body. He tried to push himself into a standing position to do as he'd been told but stopped instantly as something within him began to hurt, as his body suddenly protested the simplest of movements being asked of it. The cadet gritted his teeth as the aches and pains suddenly started to make themselves known, the post orgasm high now long gone and leaving him to feel the real evidence of what had just happened. Unfortunately his legs were still too weak to hold him in the slightly raised position he was now in, the muscles still shaking so much they were like jelly and he slid to the floor in an undignified crumpled heap.

The jarring motion as his backside hit the floor only added to the discomfort and Cloud bit back the cry which wanted to escape, instead allowing a small whimper to pass over his lips as he voiced not only the hurt of his injuries but also his wounded pride. With a strangled shuddering breath the cadet struggled to not choke on his own tears as he pushed the physical pain aside, as he fought to silence the voices of doubt in his head, and forced himself not to regret what had just happened because it was what he'd often wished for. But perhaps that was what hurt the most, the fact that he had wanted this. No not this, this was not what he had wanted, not exactly. He had dreamed of passion, lust, desire and pleasure. Never had he dreamt of the pleasure and lust filled urges becoming an abused pain at the end, of the passion and desire being one sided and only temporary as he was used.

A trembling hand grabbed at the dirtied shirt which lay on the floor and the cadet carefully cleaned himself off, his need to wipe away the evidence of this event growing stronger within him. He gritted his teeth again as he tried to avoid the more tender areas of his body, quickly dressing himself and forcing his body to move so that he could get back to the barracks. His mind continued to debate the pleasure over the pain as he made his way towards the communal showers, the memory of the wonderful rush as he came still waging against the abuse he was currently feeling. Cloud almost cheered when he found the shower block empty and didn't even bother to strip as he turned the shower on and stood under the hot spray. The water cascaded down over his small frame and the cadet sighed as the warmth began to seep through his clothes and into his chilled body. He slowly stripped away the layers of his uniform to reveal the new marks on his pale skin, the material falling at his feet as each item was discarded and the fresh bruises on his already marred flesh were made visible. Once again the cadet felt a sad sense of joy in knowing that he was alone, the feeling vanishing almost instantly to be replaced by worry as he realised that someone could come in at any second. Moving a little easier now that the water had eased some of the pain the blonde quickly cleaned himself and left the shower cubicle, his pace slower than normal due to the lingering bruised feeling within him as he found his locker where spare clothes were hidden away.

A short time later and Cloud lay silently on his cot within the barracks, the rest of his troop spread out around him in the darkness. It was past curfew now and lights were out so that they could sleep, but still the blonde was unable to close his eyes and find rest. No one had missed him at supper, just as he had expected, and thought they had not beaten him that night unkind words had been thrown his way when they had returned. Cloud looked amongst the shadows and watched as his fellow cadet's slept, their soft breaths and gentle snores indicating that none of them were aware of the condition he was in. It was only now that the cadet let the first tear fall, the single drop quickly being followed by another as his regret found a way to make itself known. He had wished for Sephiroth to notice him, wished for the man to show him pleasure, had wished not to die a virgin. What he hadn't wished for was the feeling of emptiness he was now left with or the knowledge that he was meant to pretend that it had never happened. Perhaps that was now his biggest regret about it all and the thing which hurt the most, that fact that his first time was not one to be remembered and cherished for all time because it was never even supposed to have happened.

Eventually the tears dried as the cadet drifted off into a troubled sleep, his mind whispering in his uneasy dreams that in future he should be careful what he wished for.


End file.
